We found each other
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "Voy a encontrarla, porque no puedo vivir sin ella" Por segunda vez en su vida, Bella debe lidiar con los problemas de Edward. ¿Quién la sacará de esa desesperación esta vez?  No es Jake. Jasper/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Lo primero, siento no haber continuado el resto de mis historias. Estoy en un bloqueo mental enorme, y ando con cero inspiración. Bueno esta historia en una traducción (mi primera traducción, debo decir) Se llama "**We found each other**" y su autora es **Jaspers Izzy**, la cual me dio permiso para traducirlo, cosa que le agradezco enormemente :) Todo los reviews, los traduciré y se los mandaré a ella. Así que espero que os guste. De nuevo la historia no es mia, yo solo la traduzco ^^

...

Devastación. Total y absoluta devastación. Nunca pensé que sentiría tanto dolor de nuevo. ¡No! No era el mismo. Era peor. ¿Cómo era posible? Tu corazón arrancado por segunda vez en tu vida. Solo que esta vez era peor.

Edward. Mi querido Edward. Me dejó una vez. En el bosque. Me dijo que no me amaba y que no era para su mundo. Le creí. Yo no sabía que realmente me amaba. Él estaba intentando protegerme de los de su especie. ¡Vampiros!

Volvimos a estar juntos de nuevo. Por un milagro. Pero las cosas ya no eran iguales. Parecíamos felices, pero estábamos distantes y él pasaba más tiempo con su hermana favorita, Alice, que conmigo. No pensé mucho en ello pero odiaba quedarme en la mansión de los Cullen mientras ellos iban de caza o a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Estábamos comprometidos. La boda era dentro de un mes. Amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y estaba feliz de estar finalmente conectada a él en todos los sentidos. Sobre todo físicamente. Un punto al cual Edward no quería llegar. No hasta que fuera cambiada. Dijo que tenía miedo de matarme si perdía el control. Dolía cada vez que llegábamos a la línea bien definida que Edward había puesto, para luego alejarnos. Supongo que estar enamorada realmente ciega tus sentidos. Realmente creía que por eso no cruzó la línea conmigo. ¡Hasta hoy!

Edward y Alice habían ido a Alaska para recoger algunas decoraciones para la recepción de la boda y el resto de los Cullen estaban en el norte de California en un viaje de caza. Emmett estaba pidiendo a gritos un oso pardo. Yo, por supuesto el humano, me quedé como de costumbre. Alice me pidió ir a Port Angeles a recoger nuestros vestidos para la recepción que había pedido. Estaba un poco preocupada sobre como se verían. Se que probablemente Alice me pondría en tacones de cinco pulgadas. Me había dado su tarjeta de crédito y un mapa con direcciones para encontrar fácilmente el lugar y pagar por los vestidos. Ella se había encargado de todo. Yo solo tenía que recogerlos.

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para esperar al último momento para ir y recoger los vestidos. Al pasar por donde Charlie de repente recordé que había dejado la tarjeta de crédito y el mapa en la mesa que había al lado de la cama de Edward. Menos mal que los Cullen me dieron una llave. No comprendía la necesidad de cerrar las puertas durante su ausencia. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a su misteriosa casa. Conduje tan rápido como mi camioneta me permitía. Solo quería terminar con esto y volver a Forks para ver el regreso de Edward esta tarde. Aparqué en el camino de la entrada y apagué el motor. Era extraño estar aquí sin que nadie saliera corriendo a saludarme. Salí de mi camioneta, subí los escalones y abrí la puerta. Cuando entré, pude escuchar música en el piso de arriba. Música romántica, muy alta. Acompañado de una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar la casa.

-Genial.- suspiré. Rosalie y Emmett deben haberlo hecho de nuevo. Me decidí a correr solo para coger la tarjeta de crédito y el mapa, rogando por salir de allí sin escuchar demasiado o dejar que ellos me escucharan.

Corrí por las escaleras tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, hasta el tercer piso y la puerta del dormitorio de Edward. Había estado tan preocupada por entrar y salir pasando desapercibida que solo entonces me di cuenta de que la música y los ruidos veían de la habitación de Edward.

Bueno, si quieren tener sexo loco en las habitaciones de otras personas mientras ellos estaban fuera entonces merecían ser atrapados. Así que después de debatir un tiempo sobre si tocar o no la puerta, me decidí a entrar sin previo aviso, sin saber de donde venía ese nuevo sentido del valor.

Abrí la puerta y me detuve en seco. Ahí, en toda su gloria, en nuestra cama, estaban mi Edward y Alice. Nunca he estado tan horrorizada como en ese momento. Al principio pasé desapercibida. No podía respirar ni moverme al ver lo mucho que Alice estaba disfrutando de mi prometido en mi cama, y era evidente que él estaba disfrutando del disfrute de ella. Finalmente acabé mareada por contener la respiración, quedándome sin aliento. Sus cabezas me miraron con horror. No entiendo muy bien por que, ya que era yo la que estaba experimentando la película de terror frente a mi. Oh, si... porque habían sido atrapados. ¡Por eso!

Un torrente de emociones llegaron a mi en ese momento: horror, conmoción, dolor, entumecimiento, rabia, asco, vacío, confusión, angustia, incredulidad, y luego de vuelta al dolor. Estaba tan contenta de que el pobre Jasper no estaba aquí en este momento, por que estaba segura de que su radar emocional iba a descontrolarse con respecto a mi. ¡JASPER! ¡Oh, no! Me di cuenta de que no estaban haciéndome daño solo a mi, ellos también estaban dañándole a él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a él?

Edward y Alice se precipitaron fuera de la cama rápidamente, luchando por encontrar su ropa y ponérsela. Para entonces yo ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Realmente solo necesitaba salir de allí. ¡Ahora mismo! Fue un milagro que no me cayese mientras iba hacia abajo, y cuando llegué me lancé a través de la sala de estar, hacia la puerta principal. Dos duros y fríos brazos me atraparon a dos pasos de las escaleras.

Edward.

-¡Bella!- sollozó.- ¡Por favor, mi Bella, déjame explicarte!- Me suplicaba. Su voz sonaba desesperada. No podía entender el por que. Yo era la única frenética. ¡Yo le había cogido engañándome con el duende y era él el frenético!

Me di la vuelta, aun encerrada en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hay que explicar Edward?- me aseguré que sonara lo más venenoso posible.- Te he cogido en NUESTRA cama con ese duende que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga. No creo que necesite o desee darte ninguna explicación.

Mientras lo decía en voz alta, lo que realmente estaba sucediendo me golpeó con fuerza. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Bella, por favor. Te quiero. No puedo vivir sin ti. Se que metí la pata. Lo siento. Por favor, no te vayas. Podemos resolver esto.- ¿Estaba bromeando? Si, tenía que estarlo. Honestamente no creería que iba a quedarme aquí y "hablar" con él sobre enrollarse con mi mejor amiga... ¡No! Más bien, ex-mejor amiga, ¿no? ¿Cómo se atreve a bromear en un momento como este? Wow, de nuevo me estaba dando cuenta cada vez más y más de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba que esto fuese un sueño muy malo. Una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba mi caballero de brillante armadura para despertarme de esta horrible pesadilla?

-¡Suéltame!- le escupí tratando de soltarme de su abrazo férreo, el cual se apretó más aun en un segundo.- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Me has roto de nuevo, Edward Cullen.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Solo quería salir de allí.

De repente le sentí tensarse cuando escuché el sonido de los coches acercándose. Los Cullen estaban en casa. ¿Cómo iba ha hacerles frente y decirles lo que pasó? De pronto pensé una vez más en el pobre Jasper. Su mujer durmiendo con su hermano. ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo íbamos a dejar ir su ira y controlar su sed asesina? Mi cuerpo estaba experimentando pánico y entumecimiento, todo al mismo tiempo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y con Edward gritándome que escuchara sus razones, aumentando su estricto agarre sobre mi, hizo que mi visión se pusiera oscura. Pequeñas manchas negras se cernían sobre mi visión. Todo se volvía negro. Al final no estaba segura de si era por el agarre de Edward o por todo el horror. Lo dejé pasar. Deseando poder morir. Devastación. Devastación total. Nunca pensé que iba a sentir ese dolor otra vez. ¡No! Era peor. Mucho peor. No estaba rota, ni había un gran agujero en mi pecho. Había muerto, literalmente, por dentro y deseaba estar muerta.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera era a Esme entrando en pánico, gritando a Edward para que me soltara y a Emmett rugiendo.

...

Espero que os haya gustado. Recordad, todo los reviews se los mandaré a la autora :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews **Lidia, Evi, Allysa-Cullen, Miss Sixty Cullen y Valeria**. Muchas gracias :) Hice llegar vuestros comentarios a la autora :)

Gracias también a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, y también a los que añadieron la historia a sus favoritos o lo pusieron en alerta ^^

Bien, de nuevo recuerdo que no soy dueña de esta historia, yo solo la traduzco. **La autora es Jaspers Izzy.**

Recordad que todos los comentarios que mandéis se los hago llegar a la autora :)

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

…...

…...

¡Choques! ¡Gritos! ¡Pánico!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas pero lentamente sentía los sonidos alrededor mio. Podía oír objetos lanzados y árboles cayéndose.

-La necesito. Déjame verla ahora. Tengo que saber que está bien.

¡Edward! El dolor volvió por completo y solo quería gritar. No podía soportar el dolor. Sobreviví a este dolor una vez. A duras penas. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir una vez más. No podría sobrevivir de nuevo. Quería morir. Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo sostenida por dos fuertes brazos.

-¡No!- grité sin estar muy segura de donde estaba.- Aléjate de mi, Edward. ¡Déjame ir!- pataleé y grité mientras trataba de abrir mis ojos y el terrible dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía.

-Bella, está bien.- oí su voz suave y delicada calmándome.

-¿Esme?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Acostada en su cama.

-Si, querida. Solo soy yo.- Suspiró con alivio. Podías ver el pánico total en sus ojos calmarse al mirarla.

-Oh, Esme.- me acurruqué en sus fuertes, fríos y amorosos brazos. Era como mi segunda madre. No importaba que tan frío o dura era, me sentí segura y cálida en su abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes moverte?- Su voz sonaba aliviada cuando ella inmediatamente se transformó en la madre que todos adorábamos y amábamos. El dolor en sus ojos lo decía todo. Estaba rota. Ellos no solo nos habían hecho daño a Jasper y a mi, sino a todos.

-¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto?- comencé a llorar.

-No lo se querida. Simplemente no lo se.- Sonaba perdida. Ella sabía que habían destrozado a esta familia y solo Dios sabe lo que va a pasar cuando Jasper se entere.

Un gruñido atronador y un gran estruendo provenían del patio delantero.

-Cálmate Jazz. Solo tenemos que hablar de esto durante un minuto.- Podía oír a Alice gritando. Supuse que él ya lo sabía.

-No tengo nada que decirte Alice. Confiaba en ti. Fuiste mi compañera. Mi esposa. Te amé y tu nos has destruido. Con mi propio hermano. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?- estaba más que furioso.- Y Edward. Tu eres mi hermano. ¿No significa nada para ti? ¿Qué hay de Bella? La has destruido. No estaba totalmente recuperada de cuando la dejaste antes. Esto, literalmente, la destruirá. Eso si no la has matado ya.

-¡Déjame ir, Emmett!- podía oír a Edward luchando para librarse de él.- Solo tengo que ver a Bella. Por favor. La necesito. Solo déjame ir.- Edward no parecía estar prestando atención a Jasper.

-No Edward. No estarás en ningún lugar cerca de Bella. No vas a hacer daño a mi hermana pequeña de nuevo.

Traté de sentarme. Esme me agarró y me abrazó donde yo estaba.

-Bella, necesitas quedarte aquí. Déjales manejarlo. No estás bien todavía. Carlisle necesita examinarte. No necesito que te lastimes.

Daño. Mucho más que daño. Podría haberme caído por todas las escaleras de Empire State y tendría menos dolor que ahora.

-¡Déjame ir, Emmett! Necesito ver a mi Bella.- Nunca había oído a Edward gruñir a Emmett así.

No quería ver a Edward. Quería estar lejos de él. De aquí. Del dolor. Este dolor de nuevo no. Por favor, otra vez no. Sabía lo que era. No me recuperaría de esto. La única forma de hacer que se detuviera era morir. Me quería morir. Ahora deseaba que me hubieran matado en Volterra. O que Victoria hubiera llegado a mi antes de que Jake comenzara a protegerme después de que Edward me dejó. Incluso ese maldito acantilado en La Push hubiese sido un buen camino. El acantilado se veía bastante bien ahora mismo. Tenía que salir de aquí e ir a ese acantilado. Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Sería mejor así. Para todos nosotros. No más pobre y débil humana Bella que proteger. Incluso Charlie estaría mejor con mi muerte. Él no pudo manejar mi anterior depresión. Definitivamente, él no sería capaz de manejarlo esta vez. Es mejor tener una hija muerta que una hija zombie.

Más choques y gruñidos.

-¡Déjame ir, Carlisle! Voy a rasgarle en pedazos.- Era Jasper, como si estuviera en una guerra.

-No hijo. Necesitas tiempo para calmarte.- Carlisle estaba afirmando su autoridad, que rara vez utiliza.

-No voy a quedarme aquí y simplemente mirarlos.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. ¿Edward? ¿Alice? Tenéis que iros ahora. Simplemente entrar en el coche, iros y no volváis hasta que yo os lo diga.

-¡No! Quiero a mi Bella. Déjame verla ahora.

Me encogí en su cariño hacia mi. Definitivamente no soy su Bella nunca más.

-Ella no es tu Bella nunca más, Edward. La perdiste cuando te acostaste con Alice.- La impresión se apoderó de mi cuando Rosalie expresó mi indignación por Edward. ¿Estaba dando la cara por mi? ¿Qué era eso?- No voy a dejarte cerca de mi hermana pequeña.- ¿Hermana? ¿Cuándo me ha mirado como una hermana? Nunca le gusté. Últimamente solo me toleraba porque estaba a punto de casarme con su hermano.

-Tampoco yo. No vas a hacerle daño de nuevo Edward. Voy a patearte el trasero.- Emmett respaldó a su mujer.

-Tengo que examinar a Bella y asegurarme de que está bien. No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que ambos os hayáis ido. Meteos en el coche e ir a Alaska. Comunicaremos con vosotros más tarde y os diremos que hacer.

De nuevo con autoridad. Esta vez lo decía en serio. Ellos debieron haberlo comprendido. Escuché a Edward gritar a Emmett para que sacara sus manos fuera de él.

-Puedo entrar en el coche por mi mismo Emmett.

-Solo me aseguraba de que lo hacías sin ningún problema.- la puerta del coche se cerró de golpe. Él debe haber tirado a Edward dentro. Supuse que Alice no protestó ya que oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Yo estaba temblando en brazos de Esme. No estaba segura de que hacer a continuación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir a casa de esta forma. Charlie me mandaría a un manicomio antes de que yo pudiera dar dos pasos. Definitivamente no iba a volver a Florida. La idea anterior vino de vuelta. El acantilado. Tenía que poner fin a este dolor. Justo cuando tenía mi cabeza en La Push, el teléfono de Esme sonó. Lo cogió y lo abrió muy irritada.

-¿Qué Alice?.- ¿Qué quiere Alice? El horror cubrió la cara de Esme al escuchar a Alice hablar.- Me ocuparé de ello.- Esme cerró el teléfono. Me levantó bruscamente y me cogió por los hombros para mirarme fijamente.- Isabella, ni se te ocurra pensar suicidarte bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Me entiendes? Te encerraré en el sótano si piensas saltar desde ese acantilado o cualquier otro. ¿Esta claro?

El dolor y el miedo era evidente en sus ojos mientras me decía esas palabras. Mierda. Me olvidé de Alice y sus todopoderosas visiones. El odio hervía tan profundamente dentro de mi que tenía lágrimas de puro odio corriendo por mi mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Cómo se atreve Alice a quitarme la última oportunidad de estar en paz?

En ese momento, Rosalie entró por la puerta y me atrapó entre sus brazos. Seguida de un muy grande Emmett abrazándonos a las dos. De nuevo, ¿qué pasa con Rose? Ambos se aferraron a mi, llorando sin lágrimas. Sorprendentemente esta cómoda.

-No pienses esas cosas Bella. Por favor. Ellos no valen la pena. Tu si. Tienes que ser fuerte. Superarás esto. Nos aseguraremos de ello.- La suave y gentil voz de Rosalie era tan relajante.

-Por favor Bella. Te queremos. Sabemos que va a ser difícil, pero vamos a estar en cada paso del camino. No vamos a ninguna parte. Por favor, deja que te ayudemos con esto.- me suplicó Emmett.

Incluso cuando sentí el peor dolor que había sentido jamás, también, en ese momento, sentí un gran amor. Venía de esta familia de extraños vampiros que yo había aprendido a amar. Ellos aparentemente también me amaban. Mi odio pronto fue sustituido por incertidumbre. ¿Debería pensar en la muerte? Aquí, mi segunda familia improvisada, quería a un ser humano. Viva. Aquí estaba yo, humana y deseando la muerte. Tal vez Edward y Alice no valían la pena. Pero si, el que todavía deseaba la muerte era una certeza. No estaba segura de si era correcto.

Carlisle llegó revoloteando a través de la puerta con un maletín negro. Se acercó directamente a nuestro gran abrazo grupal y me arrancó directamente de los brazos de mis hermanos.

-¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- rápidamente me sentó en al cama y se puso a trabajar. Miré por encima de mis moretones que Edward me había dejado cuando me apretó con fuerza. Puse los ojos en blanco, sin estar muy segura sobre que decir.

Después de concluir que no estaba en estado de shock, me examinó de cerca solo para encontrar algunos moretones en mis brazos y en la espalda, de las manos de Edward. Solo me dolían levemente. Me dio algunos medicamentos para el dolor y me ordenó permanecer en la cama. Más tarde, Esme fue a llamar a Charlie para decirle que Alice me había llevado a Los Ángeles para mirar nuevos accesorios. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso porque parecía que ella mme llevaba cada dos por tres a coger más cosas para la boda. Nuestra boda. Me pregunto si ella ya había enviado las invitaciones. Esta era una boda que no se iba a celebrar. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Charlie? Sobre todo después del dramático evento que tuve que hacer para convencerle de que estábamos comprometidos.

Mientras estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación en la que yo me quedaba si estaba allí, recordé el anillo de mi mano. Levanté la mano para mirar el símbolo de afecto del que fue mi amor verdadero. No significaba nada para mi ahora. Se trataba de un intruso en mi mano. Un traidor. Prometiendo amor pero entregando dolor.

Me puse de pie y corrí por el pasillo tirando del anillo de mi dedo. No quería tener nada que ver con el anillo de Elizabeth Masen en mi dedo. No pude quitarme el anillo lo suficientemente rápido. Empujé la puerta del dormitorio de Edward y arrojé el anillo a través de la habitación, aterrizando en su escritorio. Me detuve en seco con la mirada fija en el enorme marco de metal delante de mi. Las sabanas todavía arrugadas, a los pies de la cama. Me indigné de nuevo por lo que él, ellos, me habían hecho. Agarré todo lo que pude encontrar. Romperlo. Tirarlo. Si podía destruirlo lo hacía. Estaba cansada. Cansada del dolor en mi vida. Cansada de vivir.

Cogí un altavoz del equipo de música que Edward amaba y lo lancé contra la pared de vidrio. La pared se agrietó y un gran pedazo de vidrio cayó desde el centro. Fue tan rápido. No tuve tiempo para pensar realmente en ello. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Corrí hacia la pared de cristal y me lancé a través de él. Esperaba que la caída fuera mi muerte inminente. Alivio. Muy pronto se acabaría. Estaría muerta. De pronto sentí el impacto que estaba esperando. Fue un dulce alivio cuando el dolor físico se hizo cargo. Sabiendo que estaba muriendo. Sentí la superficie dura y fría de la tierra, y le di la bienvenida. Sentí como si estuviera flotando. No fue tan malo como yo pensaba. Simplemente que me quedaba sin aire. No podía respirar.

De repente me di cuenta de que el suelo se movía. Sentía como si estuviera cayendo una y otra vez. Y luego todo quedó en silencio. Excepto lo que parecían ser dos fríos brazos de piedra envueltos a mi alrededor protegiéndome. ¿Ya estaba muerta? Sentía agudos dolores recorriendo toda mi piel. Entonces me acordé del vidrio. Si el impacto no me había matado todavía, pronto lo haría la pérdida de sangre.

De repente me sacudieron. Una voz familiar me llamaba.

-¡Bella!

Luché por abrir mis ojos preguntándome porque, si yo estaba en el cielo, todavía sentía tanto dolor.

Tal vez no lo estaba. Tal estaba en el infierno. Cuando mis ojos se centraron me di cuenta de que estaba a una buena distancia de la casa, cuarenta y cinco metros. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Debo estar en lo cierto. Escuché gritos desde la casa.

-¡Carlisle! La sangre. Él la va a matar.- ¿Qué? ¿Matarme? Ya estaba muerta. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había impactado en el suelo. Había sido atrapado en el aire y había caído junto a mi captor en el lugar donde estaba ahora. El dolor de atravesó otra vez. Miré hacia arriba para ver los voraces y oscuros ojos de un vampiro. Cubierto de sangre. Mi sangre.

Allí, inclinado sobre mi, estaba un Jasper asesino. Mucho mejor.

…...

…...

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza pero este capítulo es más largo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis la historia, especialmente a: **Lidia, Nata W. Cullen, Miss Sixty Cullen, darky1995, conejoazul y AnaCullen13**. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

Vuestro reviews se los envié a la autora pero no me ha contestado :S, supongo que estará ocupada. De todo modos, si teneis alguna pregunta sobre la historia, decidme que yo se la haré llegar.

De nuevo recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traduzco con el permiso de su autora,** Jaspers Izzy.**

Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo :)

…... …... …...

JPOV

Estos viajes extendidos de caza eran geniales. A la caza de sangre fresca. Tiempo juntos. Un forma de romper con todas las cosas de Forks. Tal vez no tanto estéreo a todo volumen de Emmett y sus horribles gritos de lo que él llamaba canto. Lo había escuchado durante los últimos doscientos kilómetros y estaba absolutamente seguro de que si los vampiros pudieran quedarse sordos, yo ya lo estaría.

-Amigo, por favor, cierra la boca. Estoy listo para mi aventura en una astilladora de madera.

-Vamos hombre. Solo desearías que tuviera mis pipas.- protestó Emmett con una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara. Rosalie rodó los ojos y cogió de un tirón una de las 87 revistas sobre novias que Alice había escondido en su maleta.

-No, me gustaría meterte en un tubo para ahogar tu molesto culo. En serio, cierra la pu...

-El lenguaje, Jasper.- intervino Esme.

-Perdón Esme.- incluso a estas alturas Carlisle también había tenido suficiente.- Emmett, por el amor de dios. Danos un poco de paz durante el resto del camino a casa.- Emmett le fulminó con la mirada.

Emmett resopló y bajó la radio hasta un nivel mucho más tolerante. Gracias a Dios. Suspiré de alivio. Realmente deseaba estar en casa con Alice ahora mismo. Quedé atrapado en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que la había echado mucho de menos. Ella y Edward pasaban mucho tiempo juntos preparando la boda. Parecía que siempre tenía algo que hacer. Algo más que comprar. Otro accesorio. Se que Alice está entusiasmada con que nuestro hermano vaya a casarse después de tantos años de soledad, especialmente con su mejor amiga, pero me alegraría cuando todo hubiese terminado. Echaba de menos ver a mi ángel. Estaba atrapada con todas las cosas de Edward y Bella y yo apenas tenía tiempo con ella.

Bella se había convertido en una gran parte de sus vidas. Edward había encontrado al amor de su vida. Su alma gemela. Pronto amante. No se porque en ese aspecto de su relación no habían avanzado todavía. Me parece una locura que él quiera esperar para hacer el amor con ella. Sobre todo porque ella estaba muy dispuesta. Ella lo quería pero él se alejaba cada vez que ella llegaba demasiado lejos. No estoy muy seguro de como lo hacía. Podía sentir su frustración tanto como la de ella. Ella también es muy guapa. No como Rosalie. Pero guapa de la manera humana. No me parece correcto que él no quiera aventurarse a ese lado de su relación. Pero no importaba cuanto suplicara Bella, él decía que no. Dando la excusa de no querer hacerle daño. El hecho de que pudiera hacerle daño, no significaba que lo haría. Él nunca podría lastimar físicamente a Bella. Pero él podía controlarla. Si, controlarla. Ella no tenía ni idea. Y era tan sutil que nadie se daba cuenta. Excepto yo. En el momento en que él descubrió como "deslumbrarla", como ella lo llamaba, lo hacía. Siempre se salía con la suya al final. ¡SIEMPRE! Presumía de ello también. Quiero a mi hermano, pero es arrogante. Y lo pasaba mal cuando no se salía con la suya. Realmente Bella no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de control que Edward tenía sobre ella. Al parecer, ella era demasiado densa para verlo. A él le encantaba. Podía sentirlo.

Alice por otra parte había encontrado a su mejor amigo. ¿O debería decir conejillo de indias/experimento humano? Alice no recuerda nada sobre como ser humano así que cada vez que tiene una oportunidad lo hace con Bella. Ella era la muñeca Barbie a tamaño natural de Alice. Bueno, quizás no Barbie. Esa era Rosalie. Tal vez ella era la amiga, no tan guapa, de Barbie, Teresa.

Wow. Pronto me sentí algo confuso sobre como narices sabía tanto sobre Barbie y sus amigas. ¿De dónde había salido? Todo el mundo parecía mirar a su alrededor, incómodos los unos con los otros. Me di cuenta de que había disparado una ola de inquietud en el coche sin pensar.

Volver a la Barbie Bella. Alice siempre la ha vestido. Decía que no tenía sentido de la moda. Que necesitaba un poco de... dirección. Esa dirección también incluía el cabello y sesiones de maquillaje en las cuales Bella había fulminado a Alice. Esa mirada no tenía precio. Sobre todo cuando estaba acompañada de la abrumadora molestia que emitía.

Me reí ante la idea. Emmett enarcó una ceja y disparó una ola de divertida confusión. Le envié un "no preguntes" y volví a mis divertidos pensamientos.

Cada vez que Bella protestaba, Alice le sacaba en cara su falta de recuerdos humanos haciendo que Bella se sintiera culpable. Wow, incluso Alice tenía una gran cantidad de control sobre ella. ¿Porqué no lo he visto antes? Realmente, Bella no era tan tonta. ¿Podría estar siendo manipulada? En realidad pensaba que ella era más inteligente de lo que me parecía en estos momentos. Cuanto más reflexionaba sobre ella y su actitud sacrificada que mostraba todo el tiempo, me di cuenta de que tal vez no era tan estúpida. Tal vez solo quería hacer felices a Edward y a Alice. Mi Alice parecía contenta cuando tenía que vestir a Bella para un evento aunque a ella no le importara nada. Siempre y cuando Allie estuviera feliz, no me importaba.

Realmente no pasaba mucho tiempo alrededor de Bella. Parecía bastante agradable y yo me sentía feliz de estuviera en nuestra vida familiar, pero personalmente nunca me había sentido obligado a conocerla. Tal vez lo de "voy a hundir mis dientes en tu cuello y drenar toda tu sangre en tu cumpleaños" me estaba deteniendo. A pesar de que habían superado eso, yo aun no lo había hecho del todo. Alice tampoco parecía haberlo superado del todo. Ella no hablaba sobre ello pero yo sentía sus emociones sobre mi de vez en cuando. Disgusto y cansancio. Solo podía asumir que era porque yo casi mataba a su mejor amiga/cobaya/experimento humano. Ellos rápidamente lo rehuían y lo remplazaban con felicidad y amor. De los cuales yo me alimentaba. El tiempo lo cura todo, y nosotros teníamos un montón de eso.

Estábamos llegando a nuestra casa y yo estaba listo para salir de este coche y tener a Alice en mis brazos. Esperaba que ella y Edward estuvieran ya de vuelta de Alaska. No quería esperar para verla.

¡Por fin! Carlisle condujo por el largo camino familiar. Creo que todos nos sentimos aliviados de estar en casa.

Cuando nos acercamos a nuestra casa fui golpeado con algunas emociones increíblemente fuertes. Era casi paralizante. Apreté con fuerza el asiento de cuero debajo de mi. ¿Qué era eso? Devastación, horror, conmoción, disgusto, confusión. Había demasiados para seguir el ritmo. Iba a entrar en una sobrecarga sensorial. Todo el mundo comenzaba a notar mi reacción y ahora estaba preocupado. Todas esas emociones eran dejadas de lado por una en particular, que habría parado mi corazón si aun seguiría latiendo. Dolor. No cualquier tipo de dolor. Un dolor que rasga. Un dolor totalmente devastador. Un dolor que solo había sentido de uno de nosotros.

Mi familia encerrada estaba empezando a sentir pánico por mi reacciones y por mi expresión de horror. Solo pude pensar en decir una cosa.

-¡Bella!

Cuatro suspiros distintos flotaron en el coche cuando Carlisle, en estado de pánico, apretó el acelerador. Podíamos oírla ahora. Gritando.

-¡Bella!- Edward parecía horrorizado.- ¡Por favor, mi Bella, déjame explicarte!- le suplicó.

-¿Qué hay que explicar Edward?- wow, sonaba enojada. ¿Me pregunto porqué? Problemas domésticos en el paraíso.-Te he cogido en NUESTRA cama con ese duende que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga. No creo que necesite o desee darte ninguna explicación.

Carlisle dejó escapar un muy caballeroso "¿Qué demonios?" Todos forzamos nuestros oídos para escuchar.

Wow, un minuto. ¿Edward estaba engañando a Bella? No lo vi venir. Todo en el coche me lanzaron una mirada de pánico. Las emociones en el coche estaba más allá de lo razonable. La curiosidad era una emoción que sabía, venía de mi. ¿Con quién la ha engañado? ¿Cómo no lo sabemos? ¿Cómo no sabía Alice lo que él hacía?

Una bombilla se encendió de repente en mi cabeza. ¿Bella ha dicho... duende? ¡Su mejor amiga! La realidad de lo que estaba pasando me golpeó y dejé escapar involuntariamente un gruñido atronador. Seguramente no se refería a mi duende, ¿Alice? Tenía que haber un error. Una broma cruel.

-Bella, por favor. Te quiero. No puedo vivir sin ti. Se que metí la pata. Lo siento. Por favor, no te vayas. Podemos resolver esto.- el puro pánico en la voz de Edward dejó claro que esto no era un broma.

¡Edward y mi Allie! Una ruptura total pasó a través de mi en ese momento. Ella era mi mundo. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Y con mi propio hermano? Me sentí abrumado y empecé a ver rojo. Un rojo asesino. Mi hermano me había traicionado. Algún tío al azar hubiera sido mejor que esto. Pero ¿Edward?

-¡Suéltame! No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Me has roto de nuevo, Edward Cullen.- las suplicas de Bella me trajeron de vuelta. Su dolor se convirtió en una tristeza desgarradora y rápidamente al pánico y el miedo. Él la estaba lastimando. Ella estaba perdiendo la conciencia con rapidez. Teníamos que ayudarla.

A medida que derrapábamos para parar en frente de la casa, se desató el infierno. Allí estaba Edward sacudiendo a Bella, gritando para que le escuchara. Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tenía una mano de hierro agarrándola y me di cuenta de que tenía dificultades para soltarse.

Esme le gritó para que dejara ir a su hija. Emmett era el último que entró y el primero que llegó a él. Se estrelló contra Edward justo cuando Bella perdió la conciencia. Él le había clavado en el suelo listo para arrancarle la cabeza. Carlisle y Esme se precipitaron en dirección a Bella para ver si se encontraba bien.

Yo estaba congelado, justo al lado del coche. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Estaba tan abrumado que veía rojo de nuevo. Pensé que podría llegar y echar la casa abajo. Estaba tan indignado y las emociones de los demás no eran de ayuda. Quería romper a Edward Cullen.

Después la vi allí tirada. En el suelo. Rota. Completamente rota. Una Bella sin vida. ¿Qué habían hecho con ella? Yo estaba muy triste. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía. Tampoco lo entendía. ¿Porqué me siento tan mal por esta chica humana? Tenía un fuerte deseo de correr hacia ella. Asegurarme de que ella estaba bien. El ritmo constante de los latidos de su corazón era lo único que me mantenía en mi sitio. Por lo menos estaba respirando. Después de un vistazo rápido, Carlisle ordenó a Esme llevar a Bella a su habitación hasta que él pudiera ir allí.

Cuando Esme salió con Bella, la rabia volvió. Yo podía oír a Edward gritar a Emmett para que le soltara. Emmett no se movió. Alice apareció con los ojos horrorizados a menos de tres metros de mi.

-Jazz, cariño. Tenemos que hablar.- ¿Ella hablaba jodidamente en serio? Es cierto que no íbamos a pasear por la casa y ser felices. ¿Un gran familia Jerry Springer? No lo creo. En realidad solo había una cosa que quería saber.

-¿Desde cuándo Alice?- necesitaba saberlo. Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Dos meses. Poco después de Volterra.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Volterra? Ella había arrastrado a Bella al otro lado del mundo para que pudiera salvarlo. ¿Fue porque Alice estaba enamorada de Edward y no podía perderlo? Siempre me he preguntado porque puso a Bella en ese peligro. Fue un puro milagro que lograran salir con vida. Más aún con un ser humano como Bella. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Ella no me amaba. Ella estaba enamorada de Edward. No le importaba si Bella salía con vida. Probablemente esperaba que ella no lo haría. Increíble. Cogí una gran piedra que estaba a mi lado y la lancé por el patio en dirección a los árboles. Yo estaba tan... devastado.

Edward había conseguido ponerse de pie, pero aun así Emmett lo sujetaba bien.

-La necesito. Déjame verla ahora. Tengo que saber que está bien.- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué se preocupa por ella? Tenía a mi Allie ahora. Seguramente él no creería que sería capaz de estar con Bella también.

Dejé escapar un feroz gruñido y lancé otra piedra a través del patio cuando Alice suplicó.

-Cálmate Jazz. Solo tenemos que hablar de esto durante un minuto.- Yo no tenía nada de que hablar.

-No tengo nada que decirte Alice. Confiaba en ti. Fuiste mi compañera. Mi esposa. Te amé y tu nos has destruido. Con mi propio hermano. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?- Yo estaba más que furioso.- Y Edward. Tu eres mi hermano. ¿No significa nada para ti? ¿Qué hay de Bella? La has destruido. No estaba totalmente recuperada de cuando la dejaste antes. Esto, literalmente, la destruirá. Eso si no la has matado ya.- No estaba seguro de si Bella estaba viva en este momento.

-¡Déjame ir, Emmett! Solo tengo que ver a Bella. Por favor. La necesito. Solo déjame ir.- El idiota ni siquiera me estaba escuchando. Emmett estaba enojado.

-No Edward. No estarás en ningún lugar cerca de Bella. No vas a hacer daño a mi hermana pequeña de nuevo.- Y lo decía en serio. A sus ojos, Bella era su hermana pequeña. Así de simple. La quería y podía sentir las olas protectoras saliendo de él. Se trataba de un instinto innegable de protegerla.

-¡Déjame ir, Emmett! Necesito ver a mi Bella.- ¿Su Bella? Incluso ahora tenía problemas de control. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era amor. Se preocupaba por ella, si. Pero ¿amor? No. Se trataba de su control. Lo había perdido sobre ella y se había puesto lívido. Se dio cuenta de que ninguna cantidad de suplicas, mendicidad o sonrisas torcidas iban a funcionar. Había perdido el control de su Bella. Y lo odiaba.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de su naturaleza. Lo que él había hecho a esa pobre chica que lo amaba profundamente. Me rompió. Me lancé contra Edward, obligado a llevarle el dolor que nos había traído. A ella.

De pronto choqué contra dos pares de brazos. Me di cuenta de que Rose y Carlisle me habían detenido.

-¡Déjame ir, Carlisle! Voy a rasgarle en pedazos.- Y esparcirle por ahí, si podía decirlo.

-No hijo. Necesitas tiempo para calmarte.- ¡Calmarme! Yo no quería calmarme. Yo esperaba que él no pensara que yo iba a quedarme alrededor de ellos mirándoles. Eso no iba a calmarme.

-No voy a quedarme aquí y simplemente mirarlos.- él necesitaba saberlo.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. ¿Edward? ¿Alice? Tenéis que iros ahora. Simplemente entrar en el coche, iros y no volváis hasta que yo os lo diga.

El horror cruzó por la cara de Edward cuando Carlisle pidió que se fuera. Carlisle nunca había exigido nada a Edward, pero estaba claro que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-¡No! Quiero a mi Bella. Déjame verla ahora.

Una vez más con los problemas de control. Estaba perdiendo el control sobre todo el mundo. No se lo tomaba bien.

-Ella no es tu Bella nunca más, Edward. La perdiste cuando te acostaste con Alice.- Impresión es lo que salió de todos nosotros cuando Rose habló mientras apretaba su agarre sobre mi hombro y mi brazo. Yo podía sentir la misma sensación de protección salir de ella, igual que con Emmett.- No voy a dejarte cerca de mi hermana pequeña.- ¿Hermana? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Todo el mundo parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

-Tampoco yo. No vas a hacerle daño de nuevo Edward. Voy a patearte el trasero.- Emmett respaldó a su mujer.

Carlisle habló de nuevo.

-Tengo que examinar a Bella y asegurarme de que está bien. No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que ambos os hayáis ido. Meteos en el coche e ir a Alaska. Comunicaremos con vosotros más tarde y os diremos que hacer.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no se lo estaba pidiendo. Se lo estaba ordenando. Él tenía un alto nivel de respeto por Carlisle y no iba a negarse.

Solo para asegurarse de que la advertencia fue escuchada, Emmett cogió a Edward dirigiéndose al Volvo plateado con Edward gritando a Emmett que sacara sus manos fuera de él.

-Puedo entrar en el coche por mi mismo Emmett.- abrió la puerta y lo metió dentro.

-Solo me aseguraba de que lo hacías sin ningún problema.- Emmett parecía satisfecho con el lanzamiento de Edward. Alice nunca me miró. Fue hasta el Volvo y se metió dentro. Ellos se fueron por el camino de la entrada.

Yo estaba temblando. Abrumado por lo que había sucedido. Carlisle y Rose aflojaron su agarre sobre mi una vez que el ruidoso motor del coche ya no se escuchaba. Rose y Emmett despegaron hacia la casa. Sin duda, para comprobar a Bella. También quería saber como estaba. De repente estaba enojado conmigo mismo por preocuparme tanto. ¿Porqué debía importarme? Acabo de perder a mi esposa por mi hermano. No debería importarme. Realmente necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- Carlisle parecía cansado. Realmente no estaba seguro de como me sentía. ¿Estaba bien? Necesitaba escapar de todas estas locas emociones y pensar. Necesitaba saber como me sentía.- Tengo que ir a ver a Bella. ¿Vas a estar bien?- parecía un poco reticente a dejarme hasta que me hubiese preguntado por mi bienestar por segunda vez.

-Solo voy a salir al jardín y pensar. Voy a estar bien. Gracias Carlisle.- Traté de asegurarle.

Entró en la casa para ver a Bella. Fui directamente al jardín de la casa a pensar. Sabía que no debería sentir ninguna emoción aquí excepto las mías. No sabía si estaba preparado para lo que pudiera sentir. Había estado tan herido y enojado. Incluso confundido. ¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto? Era totalmente increíble. Mis pensamientos anteriores sobre nuestra familia Jerry Springer llegaron de golpe. ¿Cómo iban a llamar a este show? "Mi prometido vampiro fue atrapado en la cama con su hermana vampiro que de paso era mi mejor amiga" Si, suena bastante bien.

No podía creer que esto había sucedido. Obviamente el como no era un problema. Ellos tenían una necesidad y la solucionaron. Simple. ¿Un lector de mentes y un duende que ve el futuro? Si, ese era el como. Aunque yo estaba un poco curioso sobre como Bella les había atrapado al final. El porque era la pregunta más importante. ¿Porqué en realidad? Pensé que Alice y yo eramos felices. Entró en mi vida años atrás, me sacó de la oscura desesperación y me mostró una nueva vida. Era mi mundo. Mi salvador. Una línea de vida. No se quien sería yo sino fuera por ella. Me enseñó a amar y que era digno de ser amado. Obviamente teníamos nuestras diferencias y dificultades. Solo porque éramos vampiros no significaba que no tuviéramos problemas. Odiaba no tener secretos por sus visiones. Siempre tomaba las decisiones por mi y yo siempre creía que las decisiones que ella tomaba por mi eran las que yo habría hecho por mi cuenta. En realidad no siempre estaba convencido. Esas decisiones parecían adaptarse a Alice más que a mi. Pero ella era la única con visiones. Yo simplemente lo aceptaba. Wow, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta. Ella tenía el total y completo control sobre mi. Nunca hice mis propias decisiones. Ni una sola vez. Ella realmente me manipulaba. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto nunca antes? ¿Estaba tan ciego? De repente me di cuenta de que me había hecho a mi, lo mismo que Edward hizo a Bella. Ella me controlaba. No quiero ser controlado. No quería que me dijeran que hacer. Quería tomar mis propias decisiones, solo yo. No podía hacer eso con Alice. Así que tal vez... yo no necesitaba a Alice. Querer a Alice. Puede que este sea el modo en que las cosas sean como son. Me sentí más ligero. Más a gusto con todo. Esto podría ser un nuevo comienzo. Una manera de vivir mucho mejor. Edward puede tenerla y controlarla en todas las formas. Al igual que él podría ser controlado por ella, lo que les hacía parecer de repente perfectos el uno con el otro.

Y no quiero comenzar con Edward. Mi hermano. Mi amigo. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mi? Esto es el último acto de traición. Imperdonable. Mi vínculo con él no era tan fuerte como el hierro pero definitivamente era más fuerte de lo que esta traición permitía. Él rompió nuestro vínculo y no podría volver a sustituirlo. Yo no tendría lugar en mi corazón para perdonarle. Estaba muerto para mi. Él y su actitud me ponían enfermo. Siempre fue tan arrogante, tan seguro de su mismo. Lo que Bella vio en él, está más allá de mi.

¿Bella? Sentí un dolor puro otra vez. Esto iba a destruirla. Mi corazón dolía por ella con cada segundo que pasaba. Nunca me sentí cerca de ella como el resto de la familia pero ahora estaba siendo superado con la necesidad de protegerla. Ella tendría que superarlo. Edward y Alice no valían la pena. No iba a dejar que esto la destruyese. Si esto era la última cosa que yo hacía me aseguraría de que ella lo superara y fuese una persona más fuerte. Recordé después de estar sentando aquí durante tanto tiempo con mis pensamientos que no sabía si estaba bien o no después de que Edward casi la matara con todas las sacudidas y retorcimientos. Si le ha hecho daño...

Yo estaba de pie y de camino hacia la casa. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, la escuché. Destrucción total. Fui golpeado con las sensaciones más fuertes de rabia y desesperación. Vi el altavoz de Edward volar a través de la ventana del dormitorio. Se rajó y un pedazo grande cayó. Bella estaba furiosa.

Yo no estaba preparado para lo que vino después. En un momento la vi correr hacia la ventana, arrojándose a través de ella.

-¡NO!

Tenía que actuar rápido. Ella estaba cayendo hacia su muerte. Utilicé mi velocidad de vampiro para llegar hasta ella cuanto antes. Yo estaba en modo pánico total. Tenía que salvarla. Salté y la cogí a diez pies del suelo. Tirando de su cuerpo hacia mi y envolviéndola con protección en mis brazos. Nos golpeamos contra el suelo y rodamos una y otra vez hasta que nos detuvimos a unos cuarenta y cinco metro de la casa. Yo estaba tan asustado como para fijarme si estaba herida o no, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la sangre.

-¡Carlisle! La sangre. Él la va a matar.- Esme estaba horrorizada. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que yo. Su sangre. De inmediato dejé de respirar. El animal dentro de mi quería tomar el relevo. Tomó cada fibra de mi ser retroceder para ver si ella estaba bien. ¿Estaba respirando? ¿Estaba consciente? ¿La lastimé cuando me estrellé contra ella? ¿Se rompió algo con la caída? Lo único que parecía importarme es si ella estaba bien. Ella me estaba mirando ahora. Ojos bien abiertos y... esperanzada. ¿Qué narices? Ella acaba de intentar suicidarse, ¿cómo podría estar esperanzada? Entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la esperanza de que si la caída no la mataba, yo lo haría.

-¡NO!- le grité. No le quitaría la vida. No iba a dejar a este monstruo ganar. No la mataría.

-¡Jasper, por favor!- estaba tan desesperada.- No quiero vivir. Mátame por favor.- se había vuelto completamente loca.

-Bella, no voy a matarte. Vas a superar esto. Lo juro.- me miró a los ojos y le hice creerlo. Me miró... derrotada.

Fui alejado de allí a la vez que Bella era arrancada de mis brazos. Emmett, gruñendo, me estrelló contra un árbol cercano y me sujetó allí por mis hombros. Yo estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverme.

Carlisle fue a examinar a Bella con una expresión de puro pánico en su rostro.

-Bella, estás perdiendo mucha sangre. No estoy seguro de si es superficial gracias al cristal o hay una hemorragia interna. Necesito llevarte al hospital lo más pronto posible.- Él la tenía en sus brazos y luego en el Mercedes antes de que terminara de hablar.- Esme, ¿has llamado a Charlie ya?

-Lo he intentado pero no ha regresado de su viaje de pesca. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

Esme estaba marcando el número de Charlie. Antes de que pudiera enviar la llamada, su teléfono sonó. Enfadada ella abrió el teléfono.

-Ahora no, Alice.

Ella debe haber visto lo que iba a suceder. Yo podía escucharla gritar a Esme.

-Lo siento mucho. Fue tan rápido. Tomó la decisión en una fracción de segundo y ya era demasiado tarde. Va a estar bien si llega ahora al hospital. Y dile a Emmett que deje a Jasper. No va a hacerla daño. Estaba tratando de salvarla.- El teléfono se cortó y Esme cerró el teléfono completamente aturdida.

-Emmett, déjale ir.- Él me soltó. No estoy seguro de si él quería o no. Esme se quedó mirándome.- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estabas tratando de salvarla?

-Si.- dije vacilante.- La vi saltar y traté de agarrarla pero yo iba demasiado rápido y nos desplomamos. Cuando vi la sangre, contuve la respiración.

Todo el mundo me miraba como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

-Vamos Esme.- Carlisle estaba gritando desde el coche. Ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva.- Ella y Rosalie saltaron en el coche y tomaron el camino hacia el hospital.

Emmett sacudió al cabeza asombrado.

-Tu la has salvado, hombre. No la mataste con toda esa sangre en ti. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-No se Em.- Realmente no lo sabía. ¿Cómo no la había matado? La idea me aterrorizó. Estaba tan cerca de quitarle la vida. Tenía toda esa preciosa sangre en mis brazos, pero hice retroceder al monstruo. Me sorprendí por completo. Podría haberla matado. Fui golpeado por una cantidad alarmante de furia. ¿Cómo pudo ella haber hecho eso? ¿Acaso no pensó en lo que eso haría a todos los demás? ¿Y cómo se atreve a pedirme que la matara? Ella sabía mi decisión. Siempre he sido la mecha corta, el eslabón débil. Ella solo sabía que podía matarla. Me lo suplicó. Estaba tan disgustado con ella. Conmigo mismo. ¿Soy tan débil?

Obviamente no. Resistí la sangre. No la maté. Bella Swan iba a sobrevivir. En este momento, ella era una superviviente. Me aseguraría de ello. Edward siempre decía que era un trabajo a tiempo completo mantenerla a salvo. Le creí. Si se encontraba bien tal y como Alice decía que iba a ser, me aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo. Me recordé esa promesa en el jardín, la cual tenía toda la intención de mantener.

Cuando me dirigía a la casa para limpiarme, pensé en todos los eventos del día. Si tan horribles habían sido para mi, ¿cómo habrían sido para Bella? Había encontrado al amor de su vida en la cama con su mejor amiga justo un mes antes de su boda. También se había lanzado a través de una ventana intentando suicidarse, solo para ser salvada por un vampiro que se negó a a matarla sin importar lo mucho que ella le rogara. ¡Qué día!

Otro pensamiento alarmante me golpeó. ¿Qué vamos a decirle a Charlie?


End file.
